


Trembling

by Rekush_chan



Series: Fear death by water [1]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Rated M because of topic but nothing physical happens, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekush_chan/pseuds/Rekush_chan
Summary: She thought Mycroft would be pleased.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Enola Holmes/Mycroft Holmes
Series: Fear death by water [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967356
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Trembling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [champagne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783704) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



For once, Mycroft is not flipping through account ledgers or answering correspondence. He simply sits by the fireplace, silently staring into the dwindling flames. Enola feels both suspicious of this and very slightly worried; it is unlike her brother to burn the midnight oil without good reason. She knows Mycroft heard her entrance, but he has not acknowledged her presence yet. How very strange. She will have to approach the situation with more delicacy than she usually does. Enola ambles past him, heading for the liquor cabinet to pour a generous amount of port for herself.  
  
“Brooding does not suit you, brother”, she says as she takes the opposite armchair. Mycroft hums noncommittally but does not look up. Enola does not mind. She prefers it when he does not look at her. 

They sit in silence for a while - she sips her drink, he stares into nothing - and it feels almost peaceful. Companionable, even. Enola does not trust it, silence between the two of them was always heavy and oppressing. Her glass is empty by the time he speaks.  
  
“Why aren’t you sleeping, Enola?” He is asking like he knows the answer already. She shrugs her shoulders, aware that it is something no proper lady would do.  
  
“I went to fetch some water and saw the light. What is keeping you up? Did you get the jitters?” Mycroft finally looks at her, uncomprehending. “Jitters?”  
  
“I believe it is an American expression for nervousness”, she explains with a cheery smile at his vaguely annoyed expression. He lifts an eyebrow.  
  
“How delightful”, he drawls, making her smile widen.  
  
“What have I got to be nervous for? It is your wedding, not mine”, Mycroft points out, smirking. “If anything, I should be weeping with joy.”  
  
“And yet, you do not seem very happy”, she teases, though immediately regrets it as her brother tenses.

While it had never been a consideration for her, Enola could recognise that she has made an advantageous match for her standing. She thought Mycroft would be pleased, but he seems to almost resent her for it. Oh, he does not show it; her brother gives Tewksbury his permission easily enough, offers his assistance with the wedding arrangements and discusses finances with his uncle. He does not show it, not to others, but the way he regards her gives him away. Enola is certain he is somewhat disappointed, though she cannot fathom why. Perhaps he dislikes the thought of being wrong about her, he never expected Enola to bring anything but shame to the family name, after all. His disapproval does sting, if only slightly.

Even so, she never intended to discuss it with him, and wishes she could take it back. Mycroft smiles, and it is the ugly, mean one he uses when he wishes to _hurt._  
  
“Perhaps I am just wary of celebrating prematurely, you might still flee the country.” Enola inhales sharply, and hates that she has given herself away so obviously. He manages to get a rise out of her like no one else.  
  
“I am not a child anymore, I do not run away”, she snaps. “Nor do I wish to.” She loves Tewksbury, no matter what the gossip is among London’s high society. Her brother studies her for a long moment.  
  
“Indeed.” That is all he says, and there is something fragile between them.

Mycroft has always looked at her peculiarly, like she was an insect under a microscope, like he wanted to take her apart and peel back her skin and peek inside her skull. No other had looked at her like that, and it made her feel naked and exposed, but also secretly delighted. There is none of that now. She feels powerful from his gaze that is both less and so much more, and it is frightening but exquisite, she wants to get lost in it, and she… _is getting married in the morning._

Enola stands abruptly, and Mycroft follows suit a moment later. He dips his head and wishes her good night but Enola has already fled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 4:30 am and I wrote this instead of my assignment that's due in the morning. Well, at least I had fun? :D
> 
> I've tried my best writing with 'dignified English' but it is my second language, and I probably sound like a toddler acting like an adult. I also never wrote in the present tense before, sorry if I slipped up at places. Because of this, I feel like the tension became more awkward than sexual, please do let me know if that's what you think. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. :)


End file.
